


like and love

by orphan_account



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Grecinto, M/M, based off true events, crush baka naman, may jovente rin, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If there's one thing Ilyong doesn't normally do, it's opening Facebook. Maybe he should open it more often.





	like and love

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO PO HIHI
> 
> This is based off true events pero yung December 2018 lang. Hanggang pangarap lang ang January 2019 events na yan. But who knows?????
> 
> ( Pahiwatig kay crush, baka naman... hehe charot )
> 
> Enjoy!!

**december 2018**

Ilyong was tired. His feet ached from all the walking and trying to catch up with Joven and Vicente who were restlessly wandering around the mall. He often wondered why he pleaded them to include him on their trip when he knew that it would end up like this.

He did, however, get a few pictures from Joven after they went to the bay and spent some time there. With his phone, Joven snapped a few photos of Vicente and Ilyong while they sat there. Ilyong liked them so much that he decided to change his profile photo on Facebook, which he almost never does.

After bidding goodbye to the happy couple, Ilyong rode a taxi on the way to his apartment. He opened Facebook and, even if there were a few likes on his profile photo, sighed with disappointment. It's not like he was waiting for someone to like his photo, but that's exactly it. He turned off his phone and looked outside, frowing at the imminent rainy weather that would leave him drenched once he reached home.

Miraculously, the rain poured once he entered the apartment. He opened the door to his room and immediately retired to his bed, faceplanting on a pillow. His roommate wasn't around that time, she was on a date with her girlfriend.

"Tangina, lahat sila may jowa," he mumbled as he opened his phone again, but he didn't bother opening Facebook. He already accepted the fact that his crush wouldn't like his profile photo anyway. He spent some time on Twitter, ranting about his dilemma on buying some books when Joven's chat head appeared on his screen.

_**Joven Hernando sent a photo** _

_Joven: OOOOOOOHHHHHH_

Ilyong scratched his head, "Ano na naman 'to?" He opened the photo and— It was Joven's post which contained Ilyong's pictures.

And Gregorio Del Pilar liked it. _He fucking liked it._

_EJ: JOVEN WHAT THE FUCK TANGINA_

_Joven: I APPROVE OF THIS ANONG SHIP NAME NIYO_

_EJ: GAGO NO_

In reality, Ilyong couldn't contain his happiness. He quickly opened Facebook and checked his profile. Goyo has liked every single post he was tagged in that day, even his profile picture.

_EJ: BEST FUCKING PLOT TWIST OF 2018_

_Joven: DIBA MAGKIKITA KAYO SA JANUARY?????_

"Ah fuck, oo nga," Ilyong suddenly remembered. He was competing in a contest hosted by Goyo's school. Which means he'll see Goyo and probably have to face the truth that he is actually aware of Ilyong's existence. Ilyong looked at the screen again. For now, he'd just take in the moment that, holy shit, his crush liked his photo.

**january 2019**

Ilyong and his teammates arrived at Goyo's school with their chins raised and confidence boosted. He was sure that they'll win this competition, why wouldn't they? They spent countless hours and cups of coffee, training for it.

They were ushered to where the competition was held. They arrived quite early and they had to wait for the other competing schools to show up as well. At least Ilyong could see his crush, scrambling around, fixing the venue of the competition.

"Psst, crush mo siya, 'di ba?" His friend and teammate (and his roommate's girlfriend), Felicidad, pointed at Goyo who was fixing the projector.

"Ibaba mo nga 'yan," Ilyong scolded her as he tried to put her finger down. It was no use, Felicidad was stronger than him. And so she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to where Goyo was.

"Bwiset, bwiset, bwiset," Ilyong muttered as Felicidad spoke to Goyo. He saw the man smile and glance at him every now and then, causing Ilyong to subtly pinch himself. _This is not fucking happening._

"Sige. Ilyong! Pic muna kayo ni Goyo," Felicidad said sweetly.

"Ha? Bakit naman?" Ilyong snapped at her.

"Ang taray naman nito," she whispered. In reality, the bitchy demeanor was for Ilyong to not look like the whiny and hopeless romantic that he is. It always works out, which is probably why Ilyong comes off as arrogant and strict to most people.

"Isang picture lang naman," Goyo reasoned. Ilyong looked up and his eyes met with the man, and his facade seemed to crumble slowly.

"Hindi ka marupok, sandali lang," he thought to himself.

"Para mapusuan ko sa Facebook." He grinned and pulled Ilyong closer to him so that they stood together side-by-side.

"Pupusuan talaga? Hanggang like ka lang naman, 'di ba?" Ilyong retorted. Goyo laughed out and Ilyong swore he almost melted. His laugh was quite low, but full of heart and soul. Goyo smirked, carefully examining Ilyong's face. Ilyong's not complaining though.

"Bakit mo naman pupusuan?" Ilyong asked, challenging Goyo with tone and look.

"Kasi napusuan na kita."

Unknowingly to both of them, Felicidad took a few photos while they had their little debate. They looked like an actual couple, which is most likely to happen, considering the look of things.

"Sige, maiwan ko muna kayo, mukhang nagkaka-pusuan na kayo diyan eh," Felicidad said, walking away and waving them off.

"Felicidad!"


End file.
